What's Your Name?
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: This is my second Crooked Man fan fiction. Um... er... this originally started out as a fluffy idea, but then turned extremely smutty near the end. You can thank my plunnie Monarch for that. *rolls eyes* Anyway, it is yaoi, there is a lemon, and there is lots and lots of fluff! Also, really sorry for the unoriginal idea. Everything is explained inside. So... enjoy!


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~What's Your Name?~

A Crooked Man Story

* * *

**Title:** What's Your Name?

**Words:** 3,707

**Warnings:** Fluffy Yaoi and my version of humor that actually might be very different than all of your guys'.

**Pairings:** David/D

**Disclaimer: **Again, don't own. Wish I did though. *sighs* Actually, no I don't. I only wish I owned D, because he's fucking adorable, and David, because he's actually kind of hot...(Don't tell my boyfriend!) You know, I don't even own D's given name. I read one of the only DavidxD fics and I got the name from it and I really hope that cursedgirls13 doesn't get mad at me for it... I'm sorry for taking the name, but it just fit him so well! *grins*

**Summary:** David wants to know D's real name, but he isn't so willing to give it to him.

-0-

David smiled lazily as he laid in his bed, his sea blue eyes staring at the only other person in his bed; the red haired, green eyed, man wrapped in his arms. The grey-ish blanket was laid haphazardly on top of the two men, barely covering their naked torso's. David's large hands ran gently through the other man's hair and he heard a soft breath being let out, only making his smile grow.

"Beautiful..." David murmured gently, and he could just imagine a blush dusting the other's freckled cheeks as the man buried his head in David's chest.

"Don't say stupid things like that..." the red head mumbled and David chuckled, shifting a little so he could kiss his head.

"Why not, D? It's true, after all." He replied and his smile softened when D lifted his head, his vibrant forest eyes looking into his own. It was then that David wished deeply that he could see the other man's colors, though he rarely complained. David always imagined what the colors looked like though, in his mind, and he normally preferred it that way. After all, most of his life had been just a dull setting of grays, whites, and blacks and he never minded. But then D showed up and he began wishing he really did see colors the way everyone else saw them.

"It's embarrassing..." D blushed a darker color and David grinned, kissing him almost immediately after.

"We're alone," he whispered against D's lips, "no one's going to see or hear us." He said this like it was a secret, and though D puffed his cheek's out and looked away, still blushing, he smiled.

They settled into a comfortable silence, with David still running his hand through D's hair, and David let his thoughts run through his mind.

They'd been dating for a year now, since David saw D again back at the park near the old abandoned law school. And ever since then, things had never been so perfect in his life. Paul and Marion had approved of his relationship with D and though Marion was a little hesitant, Paul stood behind him one hundred percent and for that David was eternally grateful of his friend.

But even then, there was still something nagging his mind, aside from not being able to see D's colors. And that was it... D... David still didn't even know the other's full name. After a year of dating, D was still only just D to David and that made the older man frown.

"...David...?" D said the older man's name, snapping him from his thoughts, and the frown was replaced with a smile.

"Yeah?" David questioned, resuming petting his lover, he'd not even realized he'd stopped.

"What's are you thinking about?" The younger man asked and David frowned a little again, resting his hand's movements again. Blue eyes looked up at the ceiling and he let out a soft sigh, wondering if he should tell D or not. "Davey...?" At the hesitant, but strong, tone in his lover's voice when he said David's nickname, David looked at him and he made up his mind.

"You know..." David started, looking up again, and D tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "we've been dating for a year now and..." he paused and sighed, looking back down at D, staring into confusion-filled eyes, "I still don't know your name."

D's eyes blinked, startled, before the red head narrowed them slightly, frowning. "And here, you made me think what you were going to say was actually important." He huffed and David frowned, a little upset.

"But, that is important, D... well, at least to me, it is." He sighed, sitting up with D in his lap. The younger man let out a small squeak at this, but otherwise said nothing. "I want to know the name of the man I love, I want to know your name so I can shout out to the world that I love you, and only you." D blushed an incredibly dark color and David smirked, leaning down and he whispered in the other's ear. "I want to know your name so that when I make love to you, I can say it over and over and over, and watch you unravel before me when I do." He felt, rather than saw, D shiver at his words and he made sure to give a small nip at his ear before pulling away, eliciting a small whimper from the man in his lap. His smirk changed to a gentle smile as he looked at his lovers face and he tilted D's chin up before placing a gentle kiss on the soft lips that so eagerly responded, kissing him back.

Lithe arms wrapped around his neck, thin fingers threaded through his hair, and long legs wrapped around his waist. "I guess... I can see... how this is... important..." D panted in between kisses, and before David can deepen this kiss, D pulls away, "but..." D pauses, his eyes opening and he stares into David's own, biting his lower lip and looking away, a blush dusting his cheeks. "I'm not just going to tell you it."

David's eyes widened a little and he actually pouted, something D had never seen before in the time they'd spent together. "What?!" David frowned, pulling back a little further. "Why not?" He huffed and D smiled at the slightly cute look on the older man's face.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if I just up and told you something that no one knows. So..." D paused and David stayed quiet long enough for the younger man to think. "Um... oh! Think of it as a game." He said and David narrowed his eyes a little at the thought, and as D grinned. "You can know my know, but only if you can guess what it is."

"I'd really rather not play a game, D..." David sighed and D rolled his eyes.

"Then you won't ever know my name." He replied in an even, but light tone and David groaned, letting D continue. "You get one guess a day." He added and before David could say anything, D leaned in and kissed him, still grinning. "First guess?" He asked when he pulled back.

David frowned a little more, and thought about what to do, and then he smiled softly, shaking his head as he chuckled. "May as well play along, I guess." He said teasingly and D smiled back at him. "Hm... okay, first guess. Is it..." he thought a bit for what to say and then looked at D suspiciously. "It's not David or Duke, is it?"

D puffed out his cheeks a little and shook his head. "That's two guesses." He pouted and David nearly sighed in relief. It'd be strange if his name was one of those, after all.

"Your point?" David asked and D rolled his eyes, staying quiet. David chuckled and leaned forward, kissing the other man. "I love you," he purred and D blushed a little, looking away.

"Love you, too..."

* * *

D hummed happily as he licked his vanilla cone, eyes closed as he didn't need to see, since he was currently holding onto his boyfriend's arm as they walked. "Can you _not_ do that...?" David muttered as he watched D lick the ice cream. The sight both annoyed and aroused him.

"Hm?" D hummed in question, opening his eyes, and he looked up at David, seeing his normally bright blue eyes darken. He didn't even realize that they'd stopped walking for the moment. "David, are you okay?" D became slightly worried when he saw the other smirk, his eyes widening a little when David leaned down and licked the ice cream from the red head's lips before kissing him, slipping his tongue inside the younger man's mouth. D nearly dropped his ice cream as he moaned, his eyes slipping closed. His grip tightened around David's arm before he broke the kiss, flushed and panting. "U-um..." he opened his eyes a little to see the predatory look on David's face and D quickly looked away, blushing to his ears, and he decided very quickly to direct David's attention to something other than the very obvious thoughts crossing through his mind. "Y-you... er... you still have to guess what m-my name is..." he said, hoping he didn't sound too pathetic.

David narrowed his eyes a little, obviously not liking what D wanted to do. "I can guess later." He huffed, pulling D against him and this time D really did drop his ice cream, letting out a very girly squeak of surprise.

"H-hey!" D's next words were muffled with another kiss and he tried, and failed, to fight back. He finally turned his head, panting and extremely red in the face. "A-at least wait until we g-get home...!" D closed his eyes tightly, waiting for David's attempt to refuse and try to fuck him them and there. However, and much to D's disappointment, though he'd _never_ admit that out loud, David did nothing of the sort and he let go of D with what sounded like an annoyed sigh.

"Hn, fine." David said, appearing nonchalant about it all, and he actually had the nerve to smirk when he noticed how frustrated D looked and the younger man glared at him.

"Bastard..." D muttered before pouting, crossing his arms. "You owe me an ice cream."

"Alright, I'll buy you another before we get home." David said before grabbing D's hand, linking their fingers together and D blushed. "And then..." David leaned down and brushed his lips against D's ear, "I want a little treat of my own." He breathed out and D shivered, blushing darkly and he looked down and away from his lover. He stayed silent when David stood up straight, chuckling at the younger man's adorable state, and they both started walking again; D followed David mutely, his thoughts on what kind of 'treat' David would possibly want later. "Hey, D...?"

"Huh?" D snapped his head up when he heard David's voice, his train of thought crashing.

David smiled down at him and D couldn't help but smile back, although it was a tiny one. "I still have to guess your name, don't I?" There was a small sour look in his eyes, like he didn't like the idea of having to guess his lovers name, but the smile was still there. D's smile went from that to a grin in one second flat as he nodded.

"Uh huh," he chuckled, leaning his head against David's shoulder, his steps never faltering.

David let out a weary sigh and looked up at the sky in thought. "Hm... Let's see... it's not David or Duke, or Drake..." he paused and shrugged his other shoulder as he looked back down at D. "Is it Dylan?"

D smiled and he shook his head. "Sorry, but it's not Dylan either." He answered and David frowned, giving off a small whine that made D grin a little.

"Why can't you just tell me?" He muttered, his grip tightening on D's hand and he let out a very annoyed sigh, making D grin wider.

"Sorry Davey, but that's not how the game works." D said and David mumbled something under his breath before sighing and he smiled again, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah... you're lucky I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

David let out a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his golden brown hair, his blue eyes closed tightly. "It's not David, Duke, Drake, or Dylan... gr... uh... not Damien or Dakota either... and Dominic is a no-go." He took in a deep breath before letting it out and he fell back against the bed in his and D's room. "God damn it... Damn him... Why won't he just fucking tell me?!"

"Are you really giving up already?" He heard a small, but amused voice enter the room and his eyes opened before looking to his lover, who was naked, save for the towel around his waist. One hand was in his messy red hair and he was leaning against the door to the bathroom. David blinked in surprise when he saw the smirk, he didn't even hear the shower water turn off, before glaring slightly at him, his eyes a darker shade as he tried not to think of what was underneath the towel.

"Of course not," he said almost immediately and D's smirk widened as he pushed off the door, making his way over to his lover. David watched him like a hawk as D got on the bed and he crawled over to the older man, sitting comfortably on David's lap.

He wrapped his arms around David's shoulders before leaning in to kiss him, his eyes closing upon contact, David's soon closing after. He felt David wrap his arms possessively around his waist and he moaned at the feeling of the others cold hands on his back. David deepened the kiss, his tongue invading D's mouth, hungrily devouring him. D moaned low at this and pressed his hips down; grinding his ass against David's clothed erection.

David broke the kiss, panting heavily and he let his head fall against D's shoulder, "fuck...!" David groaned, closing his eyes tightly as he bucked his hips up, wanting more. He'd waited all day to finally have D, and now was his chance, although this wasn't exactly how he imagined it going. He wasn't complaining though.

D pushed David down against the pillows before leaning down himself, giving a brief kiss to David's lips, and then trailing them down to his neck where he eagerly kissed, licked, and nipped at the skin before him. He felt David's hands move down to his hips and he barely registered David undoing the knot of his towel, the annoying cloth falling from his body. D saw from the corner of his eyes as David threw the towel somewhere on the floor, but he paid no attention to it and instead got to work on removing David's shirt, undoing the button's of the faded black dress shirt.

With each button undone, D saw more and more of his boyfriend's chest and he licked his lips in anticipation and excitement when he finally undid the final button, pushing the edges of the shirt aside. He leaned down and kissed and nipped at David's chest, reveling in the deep moans he earned from his lover. He jerked when he felt the older man's hand on his already hard cock and he sucked in a deep breath, resting his head on David's chest, letting out a loud moan when David started stroking him.

"D-David..." D panted slightly, shaking, before resuming what he'd been doing before he was interrupted. He roamed his hands across David's chest and stomach before resting them above his waistline, his lips following the invisible trail they'd left behind before coming to the evident bulge in David's jeans. He moved back a little, forcing David to stop, and he bit back a whimper as he unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down as far as he could. He smirked secretly when he heard the sharp intake of breath from David when he brushed his lips over his boxers, tasting the hint of the pre-cum that had already soaked the underwear. "Mmn, my turn," he purred, pulling the boxers down to join the pants.

David moaned, his dick springing loose from its confines and D trailed his fingers from the base to the tip, his smirk becoming visible when he saw David shiver from the touch. D suppressed his own shiver when he felt David's hand on his head, long fingers threading through his hair, begging him to do something. D let out a breathy chuckle, the warm air hitting the thick organ, making it twitch with need, and he flicked his tongue out, licking the tip and tasting the bittersweet seed. He heard David take in a sharp breath before all out moaning when D took him in his mouth, the warm and wet heat encasing him, sending him into paradise. "F-fuck... D..." David moaned when D started bobbing his head, taking in what he could, and he stroked the rest with the hand that wasn't holding down David's hips.

It wasn't long before D felt his lover twitch, his only warning, and he eagerly swallowed what was offered to him as David let out a string of curses, his eyes wrenched closed and his hands clenched tightly, either in D's hair or in the blanket underneath them. D let him fuck his mouth until his orgasm was finished and then he pulled off the softening organ with a wet 'pop', gazing down at his sated and limp lover.

David opened his eyes, looking at the younger man and he groaned at the sight. D was staring at his with half-lidded eyes filled with lust, want, and love, and he was flushed and panting heavily, his own dick hard and leaking. The sight itself was enough to make David nearly hard again and he swiftly pulled D down into a hungry and passionate kiss, tasting himself on the soft, pink lips he loved so much.

The older man barely had enough time to register D moving over him before he felt his lover's hot ass against his now fully hard dick. David let out a pleasured hiss, the sound swallowed by D's mouth, as D lowered himself onto him. David had to break the kiss, air becoming a much needed thing, and his head fell back against the pillows with a low moan.

D whimpered, his face scrunching up when he impaled himself onto David, and he shakily held himself up, his hands finding purchase on David's chest. The pain was incredible, since he'd neglected to prepare himself, and he waited a few moments to at least try and calm down. He let out slow and uneven breaths, before opening his eyes, looking down at David, seeing the pleasure written on his face. "Oh god..." David groaned, his gaze meeting D's and he vaguely registered the pain in his lover's eyes. "W-wait..." he puffed out before pulling D down into another kiss. "D-don't... y-you'll... fuck..." David hissed when D shifted, the motion sending his state of mind in a frenzy, but he tried to stay in control for D's sake. "S-stop..." David commanded weakly, placing his hands on D's hips.

D, however, ignored David's request and the pain, in favor of moving, if only to see that expression on his lover's face again. He slowly raised his hips up, sliding off of David, little by little, until he was on the head of David's cock before he pushed himself back down, the pain ebbing away a little and he heard David moan again.

"Fuck D...!" David grunted, trying so hard not to buck his hips into that wonderfully tight heat.

D continued like that for a minute, the pain nearly gone, before he decided to take it up a notch and he sped up a little, taking David in all the way. David finally couldn't take it any more before he snapped his hips up to meet D's down thrust; D's eyes snapped open when he felt something inside him send sparks through his body, causing him to see white spots in his vision, and he let out a choked scream, his arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up.

David's grip on his hips tightened slightly with this and he decided to take over, switching their positions before slamming into D with all the force he could muster, striking D's prostate dead on. D let out screams of pleasure as David did this, hitting hard, fast, and deep, and D choked on a loud moan, calling David's name, his eyes wrenching closed, releasing his seed on his chest and David's shirt.

David grunted and let out a small curse when he felt D's walls tighten around him, he thrust in only a few more times before he hit his limit as well, spilling his seed deep into his lover.

They stayed like this for a few moments, long enough to calm down, before David pulled out of D and he shifted so he fell beside D, his arm laying lazily over his younger lover's chest. D panted and he couldn't help the sated smile that crossed his face, his hand reaching up to comb through David's hair as the older man laid beside him, neither talking for long minutes after.

It was D, though, who finally broke the silence, and he spoke softly and lovingly. "Daniel..." he murmured and David lifted his head up, frowning, confusion in his eyes.

"...what?" He questioned, though he saw his lover looking up at the ceiling, and he saw the smile on the other's face.

"My... my name," D said in that soft voice before looking at David, his smile widening, "it's Daniel." David's eyes widen in surprise, never once thinking that D... that _Daniel_ would willingly tell him his name.

"...Daniel..." David repeated the name in a whisper, before a smile crossed his face, and the red head blushed at the sight of it. "Daniel." David said again and he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, pulling him against his chest, burying his face in the silky red locks. "It suits you," he murmured lovingly, running his fingers up and down Daniel's back softly, and he felt rather than heard the small content sigh that the younger man released. Daniel hummed in reply, hugging David back, moving one of his legs in between his, comfortable. David smiled and leaned back, looking his lover over and he chuckled, kissing Daniel's forehead, "You truly _are_ beautiful." He saw Daniel blush and his smile widened.

"...shut up..." Daniel muttered, still blushing and he buried his head in David's chest.

David hummed softly in return and he laid his head against the pillows. "I love you, Daniel..." he said, "my beautiful Daniel." David felt the other smile and he sighed softly in happiness when Daniel murmured those same three words back to him.

"I love you, too... David..."

* * *

Second Crooked Man fan fiction and I am actually very proud of this one, as well as the other one. These are so fun to write~! D, er... Daniel, I mean, is so freaking adorable~! And David... I really do swear that he is... er... actually nevermind. I don't want Vale to kill me. *chuckles nervously* Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story~!

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
